


gently now, into the sand (the castle we built is now our home)

by namedawesome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Season 4, feels like it aches but in a good way, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Lucifer was back. He didn’t know exactly how long he had been gone, but he was… He wanted to feel close to Chloe (he was much too scared to seek her out… what if she’s forgotten him? what if she had moved on?) so here he was, on the beach where they’d had their first kiss.





	gently now, into the sand (the castle we built is now our home)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing i wrote while not wanting to work, so yeah it's hella short. enjoy!!

Lucifer was back. He didn’t know exactly how long he had been gone, but he was… He wanted to feel close to Chloe (he was much too scared to seek her out… what if she’s forgotten him? what if she had moved on?) so here he was, on the beach where they’d had their first kiss. 

He looked up at the sky, watching his stars as they traveled across the immense stretch of space. He didn’t know what to do next, but he’d been in the dark so long… and the stars, his stars, they reminded him of the Detective’s eyes when she would flirt with him, smile at him. The little sparkle that was always present when she looked at him. And the shine of her hair, bright and shining and perfect in more ways than one. He was too busy looking up, that he didn’t hear it when someone came up behind him.

Chloe had come to the beach, their beach, because she missed her partner more than she’d ever missed anyone. She wanted to feel close to him, and the penthouse… she’d tried to go there, she really had, but sometimes it hurt more than it comforted her and here she was. She never thought that she would feel like she could come to this beach for comfort, not with the events that had followed their first kiss, but tonight, it had. 

She was so focused on her inner thoughts, that she almost missed the figure standing further down the beach. The silhouette was achingly familiar, and she stalled. It couldn’t be him, could it? But then, who else would be here on this beach staring up at the sky at this time of night?

“Lucifer?” she whispered.

She watched as, after a moment, the figure froze. Slowly, they turned toward her and took half a step in her direction. She knew in that moment, that it was him, it was Lucifer, and before she registered what she was doing, she rushed toward him. But he wasn’t moving, and maybe she was wrong, maybe he wasn’t as happy to see her as she was to see him? She slowed and came to a stop a few feet from him. 

Lucifer had heard her whisper his name, and he hoped against hope that it _was_ her, because how could she be here when he was? How could something like that happen to him? But he’d turned and she’d been standing behind him and all he could think was her name over and over. When she’d started towards him, he was at a loss. She was here, and it seemed like she missed him, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d been gone, but at least she remembered who he was…

She stopped a few feet before him, and he thought that perhaps he’d done something, but he was overwhelmed… The only movement he could make was to fall to his knees before her, the supplication to her, only to her, possessing him as only she could. He was staring up at her, awe and want and all manner of emotions bubbling inside him, and all that escaped him was a sob of her name. 

He heard Chloe asking him if he was hurt, and if there was anything she could do, and to “Please, Lucifer, babe, talk to me.” But he couldn’t all of his words were stuck in his throat, and _she was here_ and that was all that mattered.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he sobbed again, pulling her against him and burying his face into her shirt. She moved her hands to his hair and hushed him, which only made him sob harder, feeling undeserving of her attention and care. He wasn’t supposed to be the one crying on her, and he was just… he loved her, and she was here and all he wanted was her.

He pulled away from her, and her hands framed his face as she wiped at his tear tracks. He was trying to say something, anything, but as he worked his jaw worked on words he couldn’t say, she knelt before him. He shook his head, but she just brought his head down to hers. She kissed him. She kissed him and it took his breath, but all he could do was kiss her back as desperately as she was kissing him. 

Now, he was home.


End file.
